Rebooted DC Universe
The Rebooted DC Universe was a chance for DC to redeem themselves after Justice League. The series turned out to be successful. Films with Superman Superman (2018) A baby boy is sent down to Earth from an escape pod as his whole planet blows up. He is then taken in by a poor farm couple (Sam Neill and Laura Dern) and grows up to be Clark Kent (Bill Hader) and when he saves a falling citizen, Clark becomes Superman and faces off against Lex Luthor (Tom Cruise) Superman 2 (2020) After his adoptive father (Sam Neill) dies, Clark Kent (Bill Hader) is drawn back into the crime fighting game again when General Zod (Jason Sudeikis) invades Earth with his cronies Non (Oliver Platt) and Ursa (Anna Kendrick) Superman 3: The Reverse (2022) Clark Kent (Bill Hader) faces his ultimate test when he meets his evil counterpart, Bizarro (Paul Rudd) faces off against Superman Superman 4 (2024) Superman (Bill Hader) finds out his father, Jor-El (Leonardo DiCaprio) has survived the Krypton explosion, but then he reveals he is evil, and Superman ends up brawling him.. Films with Batman Batman (2019) After his parents die, Bruce Wayne grows up to be the vigilante Batman. Years later, Batman (Dave Franco) accidentally knocks a man (Martin Freeman) into some acid, turning him into the Joker. The Joker goes on a crime spree, and Batman must stop him. Batman 2 (2021) Batman (Dave Franco) is faced off against The Riddler (Rupert Grint) after Riddler confuses Gotham City, plus accidentally gets Tim Drake (Ryan Potter) for a sidekick. Batman 3 (2023) Batman (Dave Franco) defends Harvey Dent (Johnny Depp) at his court case, but knocks Dent into a pool of acid, melting his face, forcing Dent to become Two-Face. Batman 4 (2025) Batman (Dave Franco) faces off against his greatest enemy in Bane (Dwayne Johnson) who forces Batman intom retirement. Films with Wonder Woman Wonder Woman (2020) After Princess Diana (Megan Fox) goes through warrior training with Antiope (Uma Thurman), she meets Steve Trevor (Ryan Reynolds) who invites her to America. Once there, she goes by the name of Wonder Woman and brawls with the Cheetah (Rosario Dawson) Wonder Woman 2 (2022) Wonder Woman (Megan Fox) is faced with an ultimate test when Circes (Andy Serkis) comes and starts his world domination of Earth. Wonder Woman 3 (2024) Wonder Woman (Megan Fox) gets married to Steve Trevor (Ryan Reynolds) and is invited back to Themyscira, but it is too late as Ares (Alfred Molina) is destroying the island, killing Wonder Woman's mother (Nicole Kidman). Now Wonder Woman, as the chief of Themyscira, must lead the Amazonians into battle before her home is wiped off the face of the earth. Wonder Woman 4 (2026) Doctor Poison (Amanda Seyfriend) infects a deadly poisn gas onto Wonder Woman (Megan Fox), close to killing her, and takes over the world. With help from Steve Trevor (Ryan Reynolds), Wonder Woman faces off in a battle for the ages. Films with Green Lantern Green Lantern (2021) Hal Jordan (James Marsden) is a cocky test pilot for Ferris Air, and one day, when an alien crashes from the sky, Hal becomes the Green Lantern in his place. Hal then faces off against Sinestro (Ralph Fiennes) who plots to bring down all of the Green Lanterns. Films with the Justice League Justice League The Martian Manhunter (Omar Sy) notices a supernatural being in space, and he contacts the world's greatest superheroes to join him. These include Superman (Bill Hader), Batman (Dave Franco), Wonder Woman (Megan Fox), Green Lantern (James Marsden) The Flash (Jamie Bell), and Aquaman (Tom Hardy) in order to stop Darkseid (Ving Rhames)